Rocky Moves Out! Part 1
(The episode begins with the Ryder and the pups, except for Rocky playing fetch) Ryder: Ready...go! (he throws the ball and the other pups run after it) Marshall: I've got it! I've got it! (He almost catches the ball, but he trips over a stick and misses it) Marshall: I didn't get it! (Cut to Chase and Rubble trying to get the ball) Chase: I'm going to catch the ball! Rubble: Not if I catch it first! Chase: That's what you think! (The two are running so fast that Rubble trips, and bumps into Chase) Chase: Neither of us caught it! (Cut to Skye and Zuma now trying to catch the ball) Skye: I'm gonna catch it! Zuma: No, I will! (They run by some trees, when Zuma's paw gets stuck in a tree root) Zuma: Help! I'm stuck! (Skye hears this, and turns back to help Zuma) Skye: Don't worry, Zuma. I'll save you! (She pulls as hard as she can, and Zuma pops out of the root) Zuma: Thank you! Skye: Now, where's that ball? (They turn around and see the ball which is now stuck in a tree root) Zuma: Oh no, now our ball is stuck! (He walks over to the root, lies down, and tries to pull it out, but his sharp teeth create holes in the ball, which makes it deflate) Oh no! I deflated the ball! (Skye and Zuma run over to Ryder) Skye: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: What happened, pups? Zuma: I dropped the call! No, I mean: I flopped the fall! No, no, no wait what I meant to say was: I cropped the wall! Skye: He means: I popped the ball! (Zuma brings out the deflated ball) Ryder: Oh no, it's deflated! Skye: The ball got stuck in a tree root, and Zuma tried to pull it out with his teeth, but due to the sharpness of his teeth, it deflated! Ryder: Oh no, that's terrible! Looks like we're going to have to throw it out Skye: Actually, maybe Rocky can fix it! Zuma: Yeah, where is he anyway? We haven't seen from him today! Ryder: I don't know. Maybe he's inside the Lookout Skye: Could be Zuma: Then, let's check it out (The three head inside the Lookout. Cut to Rocky who is in front of his pup house packing his things in a green suitcase which has a picture of his badge on it) Ryder: Rocky, there you are! Why didn't you play fetch with us? Rocky: Oh, hey Ryder. I was busy, that's why Zuma: What's up with the suitcase, dude? Rocky: Oh. I'm moving Zuma: What? Where? Rocky: I'm moving to Canada Ryder: But why, Rocky? Rocky: Well, I'm getting kind of bored of my job, and I've always wanted to see what Canada was like, so I decided to retire from the PAW Patrol. Besides I have a friend named Reece who lives there. I like to video chat with him on the computer, and I want to live with him Skye: But Rocky! You were a good pup. Your job was amazing Rocky: Yeah, I think so too. But I just wanted to spend my time with my friend, Reece rather than working Zuma: But, why. Rocky? And why would you leave just to see what Canada was like? Rocky: Well, I've seen pictures of Canada on the Internet, so when I saw them, I became interested and wanted to move there Ryder: Oh Rocky: Now, may you please excuse me? I'm packing up here Ryder: Okay (Ryder, Zuma, and Skye walk away) Zuma: I don't understand why Rocky is retiring from the PAW Patrol Skye: Yeah, his job was pretty good Ryder: I don't really know that much either. I guess he wants some time to himself Zuma: Yeah Ryder: Well, we should tell Marshall, Rubble, Chase, and everyone else in Adventure Bay (Cut to Ryder, Skye, and Zuma approaching Chase, Marshall, and Rubble) Marshall: Hey, Ryder. Why did you stop the game of catch? Ryder: (sighs sadly) I have some bad news, pups Chase: Oh no. What's the bad news, Ryder sir? Ryder: (sighs sadly again) It's so sad, I can't even say it Rubble: Wow, it must be really terrible Marshall: What is the bad news? Skye: (sighs) It makes me sad too, that I don't even want to say it. Zuma? Zuma: (sighs) Fine. Pups, I have three words Marshall: What is it, Zuma? (Zuma hangs his head sadly, and sighs) Zuma: Rocky.....is..... Rubble: What? What about Rocky? Zuma: ....leaving Marshall: How's Rocky leaving sad? And when is he going to come back? Zuma: (sighs) It's sad because he's not coming back. Rocky is moving to Canada. So he's retiring from the PAW Patrol Chase/Marshall/Rubble: What? Rubble: But why would Rocky leave the PAW Patrol? Chase: Yeah, his job is awesome Skye: Well, basically he's leaving the PAW Patrol because he finds his job boring, and he wants to spend more time having fun Marshall: (crying hysterically) It's so sad! Ryder: I know, Marshall Skye: We're really going to miss Rocky Marshall: What are we going to do? Ryder: Well, Marshall. I was thinking because this is Rocky's last day here, we should have a going away party for him Chase: But, Ryder sir. Isn't throwing a party kind of mean since he's leaving? Ryder: Well, Chase. We're only having it to make Rocky's last day here fun Chase: Ah Ryder: Now, come on, everypup, let's set up Rocky's party Rubble: But, where will the party take place? Ryder: Well, I've decided we're going to have the party at Katie's vet just like Chase's birthday party. You know, kind of to remember those fun times when Rocky was around Skye: Okay Ryder: Now, come on. First we're going to tell everyone about Rocky's departure, and then we can set up the party Chase/Marshall/Rubble/Skye/Zuma: Yeah! (Cut to Rocky who is still packing his things up. All of a sudden his stomach growls) Rocky: Huh. Looks like I'm getting hungry. I'll go grab something at Mr. Porter's (He hops inside his recycling truck, and drives to Mr. Porter's restaurant. Dissolve to him almost at Mr. Porter's, when all of a sudden, he sees Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma walking by with some streamers, balloons, and other party decorations. Then, Zuma sees him. And then he has a shocked expression on his face) Zuma: Uhh, Marshall, Rubble, look! (They turn to Rocky) Marshall/Rubble: AHHHHHH! ROCKY! Rocky: Uhhh, hey...guys...uh...what's up with the decorations? Rubble: Decorations? What decorations? Rocky: The ones you're holding Marshall: Uh.... Rocky: You having a party or something? Rubble: Uhh, no. It just looks like it Rocky: Huh. Strange answer, but okay. See you guys later Zuma: Later, Rocky (Rocky drives away) Zuma: Rubble, dude. Why did you give that answer? Rubble: Well, at least he doesn't know about the party Marshall: Yeah, but that reason was stupid (Rubble chuckles nervously. Cut back to Rocky) Rocky: That was kind of weird. Why were Marshall, Rubble and Zuma acting really strange? And why did they have party decorations? Oh well, I guess I shouldn't worry about it too much (Rocky then arrives at Mr. Porter's. Then, he stops his truck, turns off the engine, and hops out. He then approaches Mr. Porter's restaurant, but then, just as he is about to open the door, Chase and Tracker depart the restaurant holding a cake. When they see Rocky, they are surprised) Chase/Tracker: AHHHH! ROCKY! Rocky: Hey, guys Chase: Uhh, hi Rocky Rocky: What's up with the cake? Tracker: Oh, uhh...we were...uh...going to take it home to the Lookout and eat it Rocky: Huh. For some reason, it looks like you're having a party Chase: Uhh, what do you mean? Rocky: First, Marshall, Rubble and Zuma had party decorations, and now you guys have cake. And you guys were acting strange too (Tracker looks at his watch) Tracker: Oh man, look at the time! We better get going Rocky: Where are you going? Chase: Out for lunch Rocky: But-- (Too late. The two pups had already left. Rocky has a confused expression on his face) Rocky: Huh. That was odd (He heads into the building. Dissolve to Rocky leaving the restaurant) Rocky: Yum, that grilled chicken sandwich was delicious! (He then becomes confused) Hmm...I wonder why everyone was acting strange. First, Marshall, Rubble and Zuma were acting strange. Then Chase and Tracker were acting strange. And it looked like they were having some kind of party. It's a mystery (He then gets in his recycling truck and drives home. On the way, he spots Skye flying by who is carrying some flowers in her mouth) Rocky: Hey, Skye Skye: Hey, Rocky. ROCKY?! (She quickly flies away) Rocky: Hey, come back here! (He follows after her. Cut to Skye who is flying through the town. She stops in front of Katie's vet which is where the party is being held. Then, she bumps into Rocky who was standing in front of her) Rocky: Hey, Skye. Are those flowers for me? (Skye ignores him and flies away. Rocky still follows her. Cut to Skye who is flying away. She turns around to see Rocky in her pursuit. Then, she flies through some clouds, which make her fly out control, and crash land. Rocky approaches her) Skye: Uhh, hey Rocky Rocky: Hey, Skye. Why do you keep running off on me? I just wanted to say "Hi". And who are those flowers for? Skye: Oh, uhh...what flowers? Rocky: Those ones you're holding Skye: Uhh....I'm going to a wedding Rocky: Whose wedding is it? Skye: It's uhh... it's me and Chase's wedding are...uhh...getting married! Rocky: Oh, okay. That's fine. Have fun. (He walks off chuckling nervously. Dissolve to him back at the Lookout. He is continuing to pack up his things. He is confused as well) Rocky: I don't get it. Why was everyone acting so weird today? And why did they have party supplies? Were they throwing a party, or was it someone's birthday? Why didn't they invite me? (He continues packing up, and then, he suddenly gasps) Oh no....is this what I think it is? I think....they don't want to be around me anymore. That's why they keep running away. (He starts sniffling) Oh no...my friends don't like me anymore! He starts to cry and whimper. Then, his sadness turns into anger) What if they're LYING TO ME?! AND THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS?!? WELL, IT'S A GOOD THING I'M MOVING TO CANADA, I WON'T HAVE TO SEE THOSE LIARS AGAIN! Yeah, that will teach them! (He angrily continues to pack his things up. Dissolve to later. It is now nighttime, and Rocky is now finished packing up. He has also calmed down now) Rocky: Well, that's everything. Canada here I come (He grabs the suitcase with his mouth and throws it into the recycling truck. Then, he jumps in his recycling truck, and starts the engine. But before he could drive off, Marshall approaches him) Marshall: There you are, Rocky. We've been looking all over for you Rocky: What do you want from me, liar? Marshall: Liar? Rocky, what are you talking about? Rocky: Is that why you guys kept running away from me? Marshall: Come on, Rocky. We can talk about it on the way Rocky: No! Marshall: Rocky, stop acting like this and come on Rocky: NO! Marshall: Rocky, please stop and come on Rocky: Never! Marshall: That's it! If you're gonna refuse to walk, I'll drag you there! (He grabs Rocky by the paw, and walks off. Rocky repeatedly says "No!" as he is being dragged along. Cut to Katie's vet. The two stop there) Marshall: Rocky, what is wrong with you today? You're so angry, you're acting like a spoiled brat, and you called me a liar Rocky: You are a liar! Marshall: And why do you believe that? Rocky: All this time you guys were faking your friendship with me! Marshall: Huh? What do you mean? Rocky: You know what I mean! Marshall: No, I don't Rocky: Then, why were you guys running away from me?! Marshall: Uhh... Rocky: Well, what are you waiting for, man?! Spill the beans! Marshall: Let's just go inside Rocky: No! (He repeatedly says "No" again as he's being dragged inside. Inside Katie's vet, the lights are off. Many silhouettes stood in front of a table full of sugary treats and party food. Marshall turns on the lights, and they expose themselves to be everyone in Adventure Bay) Everyone sans Marshall and Rocky: SURPRISE!!! (When Rocky sees this, his anger immediately changes to joy) Rocky: What's all this? Ryder: It's a party just for you! Rocky: A party? But it's not my birthday Everest: It's not a birthday party, Rocky. It's a going away party Rocky: Going away party? Skye: Yeah. You're moving out of Adventure Bay, so we planned this party to make your last day here the best day ever! Marshall: That's why we've been lying to you, and running away from you all day. Because we didn't want you to find out about your going away party Rocky: Wow, thanks guys. This is the best day ever! Oh, and by the way. I'm sorry for calling all of you liars and blaming you Rubble: That's okay, Rocky. Even if you're gone from Adventure Bay, we'll still be your friends no matter what Rocky: Thanks, dude. Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started! (Alex runs over to the stereo and turns on some rock n roll music. Everyone dances. Dissolve to after the party is over. Everyone but the six pups, Ryder, and Katie have left) Rocky: That party was awesome! Zuma: I agree, dude! Katie: Glad you liked it, Rocky Rocky: Thanks so much, guys. But I've gotta get going now. I've gotta get to Canada Ryder: Wait, Rocky. Before you leave Adventure Bay, I've got a present for you. (He hands him a small present) Rocky: What is it? Ryder: Open it, and you'll find out (Rocky quickly unwraps the present. It reveals itself to be an iPhone) Rocky: Wow, you got me an iPhone? Ryder: Yup. That's if you wanna call us anytime Marshall: Yeah. And we can visit you sometimes (Rocky slowly tears up, then he jumps up to Ryder to hug him as tears of joy streams down his face) Rocky: Thank you, Ryder. This is the best day ever! (sobs) Ryder: You're very welcome, Rocky (The other pups watch him, as Rubble is also crying hysterically) Rocky: Well, I've got to get going now. I'll see you guys around (Everyone wishes him goodbye. Rocky gets into his vehicle, and drives away into the horizon. The other pups watch him leave in sorrow. Chase and Skye are hugging each other, crying. Rubble is also crying hysterically again) Marshall: Dude, are you crying? Rubble: What, no Ryder: Well, sadly. It looks like this is going to be the last we're going to see of Rocky Chase: Don't worry. We can meet him in Canada sometimes Ryder: I guess so. Anyway, come on, pups. It's time to go home (All the pups and Ryder head home. Cut to Rocky who is still driving. He is still tearing up) Rocky: (sighs) I sure am going to miss Adventure Bay and all my friends....but no worries I can call them anytime on my new iPhone. And they can visit me sometimes too To be continued...Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky